The Price of Freedom - Traducción
by Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix
Summary: RESUMEN: Traducción autorizada por Dragontara. Draco siempre ha valorado su libertad y su estatus como un Veela alfa, él es el orgulloso descendiente de la familia Malfoy. ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir al verse obligado a una vida sumisa como precio por su libertad?
1. Chapter 1

**THE PRICE OF FREEDOM**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** /works/2135328

**AUTOR: **Dragontara

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Meliza Malfoy

**BETA:** Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER: **Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Dragontara, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Draco siempre ha valorado su libertad y su estatus como un Veela alfa, él es el orgulloso descendiente de la familia Malfoy. ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir al verse obligado a una vida sumisa como precio por su libertad?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Parte 1<span>**

* * *

><p>Draco circunvaló en su escoba por encima del campo de Quidditch, supervisando la práctica de su equipo. Él les había dado instrucciones y ahora los observaba con una mirada crítica, listo para arremeter con su afilada lengua si algún pobre jugador no seguía las instrucciones. Draco sabía que era duro con su equipo, pero si ellos pensaban ganar la Copa de Quidditch este año, tenían un montón de entrenamientos que hacer.<p>

Por el rabillo del ojo Draco notó un movimiento en las gradas y voló más cerca para tener una mejor vista. ¡Potter! Por supuesto. El inútil los estaba espiando. Una vez más. Molesto, Draco voló más cerca y frunció el ceño ante su rival.

— ¿Espiando de nuevo, Potter? Qué patético eres — Draco se burló.

— Así de patético como tu propio espionaje cada vez que Gryffindor está practicando. Le dijo la cazuela al caldero, Malfoy — Potter sonrió, obviamente sin tener ningún reparo en tratar de espiar las estrategias de Slytherin para el próximo partido contra Gryffindor.

— ¿Qué caldero? — Draco frunció el ceño y luego, al ver que Potter estallaba en carcajadas, coléricamente dio vuelta a su escoba y voló hacia el cielo, echando humo.

¡Maldito San Potter y su actitud farisaica! Él tomaría a ese imbécil engreído y lo haría arrastrarse delante de él tarde o temprano.

— ¡Whittley, vuelve a la formación! ¡Incluso un troll imbécil podría seguir las instrucciones mejor que tú! — Draco gritó a su bateador, haciendo que el pobre tipo se encogiera en su escoba y se ruboriza con fiereza.

Malhumorado, Draco regresó de nuevo a su posición, observando a su equipo y tramando cómo hacer que Potter pagara por su insolencia. Si tan sólo se le permitiera jugar Quidditch en el próximo partido, definitivamente humillaría a Potter agarrando la Snitch primero, pero como a todos los de octavo año, no se le permitió jugar. Un pequeño consuelo era que Potter no recibió ningún tratamiento especial y él también tuvo que quedarse fuera del partido como jugador. Sin embargo, ambos fueron elegidos como entrenadores de los equipos de Quidditch de sus casas, por lo que su batalla no iba a ser un enfrentamiento directo entre los dos. Draco tenía que jugar y planear bien; Potter no sabría qué lo golpeó antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

El partido de Gryffindor vs Slytherin sería en tres días y Draco estaba desesperado y completamente frustrado. No había logrado encontrar alguna idea mejor más allá de la intimidación habitual para quebrantar a Potter antes del partido y eso le irritaba más que nada. En todo caso, Potter parecía ser una pesadilla constante en la existencia de Draco en estos días.

Estaba seguro de que Potter lo seguía; en todas partes que veía, Potter siempre estaba allí, mirándolo fijamente, sonriendo como un loco cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban, y si Draco lo confrontaba con su lengua afilada, éste se encogía de hombros o le respondía alegremente, lo que molestaba a Draco al extremo.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otro estudiante de Hogwarts, Draco habría sabido exactamente cómo tratarlo, pero Potter no podía ser manipulado tan fácilmente como todos los demás. Oh sí, Draco era el maestro de la manipulación y él no tenía recelo en utilizarlo para su propio beneficio. Después de todo, él era un Veela y nada menos que un Alfa, y había aprendido de los mejores. Su padre también era un Veela Alfa, y él había tomado cada ventaja que pudo obtener gracias a su encanto o manejándolos a su antojo llevándolos exactamente a dónde quería. Lástima que su padre había hecho una mala elección de la dirección que quería seguir; ahora sus talentos estaban perdiéndose en Azkabán. Incluso su último intento de fuga de la prisión había fracasado estrepitosamente.

Draco había tomado sus propias decisiones sobre su futuro. No tenía ninguna intención de seguir a nadie, ni dejar que nadie le indicara dónde debía ir. Él iba a ser su propio amo y seguir su propio camino hacia una vida fácil con éxito. Todavía conservaba su nombre y Malfoy Manor, donde su madre aún vivía. La fortuna Malfoy podía haber desaparecido después de la guerra, pero Draco estaba seguro de que sería capaz de restablecer su riqueza en muy poco tiempo.

Al finalizar la guerra el futuro de Draco había sido resplandeciente. Bueno, al menos más brillante de lo que había sido cuando el Señor Oscuro estaba gobernando su vida. Potter había testificado a favor de Draco y Narcissa, y se aseguró de que no fueran enviados a Azkabán. Incluso habían tenido la oportunidad de mantener a su amada Malfoy Manor y los fondos necesarios para realizar las reparaciones.

Draco había usado sus talentos, ya sea ordenando o seduciendo a todos para salirse con la suya si era necesario. Todo el mundo pero Potter, parecía... De alguna manera Potter era inmune a su encanto, y el imbécil no había tomado sus órdenes directas muy bien. Era por eso que Draco estaba más que un poco confundido en cuanto a cómo proceder para quebrantar finalmente a Potter. De alguna forma él iba a hacerlo, con el tiempo.

Draco deambuló hasta el Lago Negro sumido en sus pensamientos. Se preguntaba a qué estaba jugando Potter al actuar de manera tan extraña frente a él. Cuando llegó a la orilla del lago, escuchó voces detrás de un gran árbol que se encontraba justo en la orilla de éste. Una de las voces la reconocía, era la de Potter. La otra voz no sabía a quién pertenecía. Le sonaba algo familiar, pero no lo suficiente como para él saber a quién pertenecía.

Draco se deslizó lentamente para acercarse lo suficiente y así poder escuchar lo que estaban hablando.

— ¡...Pero no sé cómo hacerlo! — Exclamó Potter. Parecía frustrado.

— Yo le ayudaré, joven Potter. No debe dejar que sepa acerca de la conexión antes de que sea la hora.

— ¿Cómo puedo saber cuándo es el momento adecuado? — Potter casi gruñó, y el sonido de su voz hizo que aleteara el estómago de Draco. Draco frunció el ceño ante la extraña sensación, pero siguió escuchando.

— Usted lo sabrá, joven. Confíe en sus instintos. Cuando me acerque lo suficiente podré ver qué tan fuerte es su conexión y entonces podrá actuar sobre ella. Hasta entonces, tiene que ser paciente. Lo primero que necesitamos es eliminar la amenaza. No deje que nadie lo sepa todavía, puede ser peligroso para los dos.

— No lo haré, me prom...

— Shh, alguien está cerca. Tenemos que salir ahora.

Draco se apretó contra el tronco del árbol tan plano como pudo para que no lo vieran, pero Potter y su compañero se fueron por el otro lado. Sólo el arbusto cercano se agitó una vez y ya no estaban. Draco suspiró de alivio; no se habían enterado de que él estaba escuchando a escondidas. ¿Qué estaba tramando Potter? Ellos dijeron que podría ser peligroso, y algo sobre una amenaza y una conexión y que nadie debía saberlo ¿Qué peligrosos secretos estaba manteniendo Potter?

El día de Draco mejoró considerablemente después de eso; sólo tenía que espiar a Potter con más frecuencia y descubriría los secretos del moreno, lo amenazaría con revelarlo a todo el mundo y haría que Potter se rindiera.

Los siguientes dos días, tanto Draco como Potter parecían espiar al otro. Eso los llevó a un callejón sin salida en que ninguno de ellos aprendió algo nuevo y todo lo que terminaron haciendo fue bailar alrededor del otro como la peor clase de tontos. Draco ya estaba al borde de los nervios debido al partido de Quidditch que sería el día siguiente y él sabía que no estaban listos para enfrentarse a los Gryffindor todavía. No había dormido bien desde que escuchó la conversación en el lago, y la situación con Potter hacia que todo fuera mucho peor, sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento y que no sería una hermosa vista.

El acabose para Draco fue el último entrenamiento antes del partido de Quidditch. En algún nivel sabía que su propio estrés y nerviosismo estaba afectando a su equipo, pero ni siquiera eso pudo explicar el horrible e insoportable caos que el equipo causó en el campo de Quidditch. En realidad eran sólo tres de los miembros de su equipo quienes causaron toda la situación, pero Draco les ordenó a todos que descendieran para reprenderlos.

— ¿Qué diablos creen que están haciendo? Todos se ven como idiotas incompetentes allá arriba, y mañana tenemos el encuentro contra Gryffindor, ¡un partido que se supone debemos ganar! ¡Maldición! Jugando así que sólo se pondrán y me pondrán en ridículo. ¿Qué demonios les pasa? ¡Si no se controlan, los voy a hechizar a cada uno durante la próxima semana! En realidad, creo que voy a empezar ahora mismo con los peores. ¡Whittley! ¡Sanderson! ¡Amos!

La ira de Draco se intensificó cuando los tres culpables se ubicaron frente a él, los otros jugadores retrocedieron por el miedo. Sin previo aviso, Draco les lanzó hechizo tras hechizo a los pobres chicos, que gritaban y se retorcían bajo su ataque. Él escuchaba a los otros jugadores gritándole que se detuviera, pero él no les hizo caso. Desde la distancia, oyó la voz de la directora McGonagall, pero no fue hasta que una voz firme, con un timbre profundo de mando se lo ordenó

— _¡Malfoy, detente!_

Draco se congeló a punto de lanzar un hechizo, el brazo levantado y la varita todavía firmemente agarrada en su mano, pero no pudo terminar de lanzarlo. En lugar de eso sintió una sensación de calor en su vientre y sus rodillas se le debilitaron. Eso no habría sido tan malo si no se hubiera sentido totalmente bajo el control de esa otra persona y eso lo hacía ponerse aún más furioso y alarmado. Era como si su cuerpo se negara a obedecerle y en su lugar tenía que someterse a la orden que venía de... Potter.

— Señor Potter, señor Malfoy, ¿qué significa esto?— McGonagall ladró casi sin aliento cuando finalmente los alcanzó.

— Lo siento, directora. Fue sólo un malentendido. Por favor, deje que me ocupe de esto — dijo Potter apaciguadoramente, pero McGonagall no estaba en ese plan.

— No, señor Potter, el señor Malfoy ha estado haciendo mal uso de su posición como líder del equipo, y, amenazó y dañó a los miembros de su equipo. No voy a tolerar ese tipo de comportamiento. ¡Señor Malfoy, a mi oficina, ahora!

— Directora, déjeme explicarle, en privado. También necesito que Firenze esté presente, así él puede confirmar lo que tengo que decir — Potter se apresuró a responder.

— ¿Firenze? ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto? — McGonagall le preguntó en un tono cortante.

— Por favor, directora, esto es muy importante. Envíe por él y podremos explicarle todo — declaró Potter.

McGonagall suspiró.

— Muy bien, señor Potter. Voy a llamar a Firenze, pero ambos vendrán conmigo en este instante.

McGonagall envió a su Patronus por Firenze y abrió el camino hacia el castillo. Draco y Potter la siguieron de mala gana, frunciéndose el ceño el uno al otro. Afortunadamente Draco pudo controlarse otra vez y lo que le había hecho someterse a Potter se había ido.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de la directora, ella les indicó con un gesto que se sentaran. Se sentó detrás de su escritorio, y se enfrentó a los chicos con una expresión seria en su rostro. Tenía los labios apretados y los miró con el ceño fruncido por la desaprobación.

— Ahora, señores, estoy escuchando.

— Pero directora, preferiría esperar a Firenze primero — Potter argumentó.

— Entiendo eso, señor Potter. Sin embargo, dudo que el señor Malfoy necesite de la presencia de Firenze para darnos una explicación del por qué hechizó a sus compañeros. Eso es inexcusable, y no voy a tolerar este tipo de comportamiento aquí. Ahora, puede explicarse, señor Malfoy — dijo McGonagall con severidad, fijando su dura mirada en Draco.

El rubio tragó saliva, pero luego se enderezó en su asiento y miró a los ojos de McGonagall con calma.

— Estoy muy apenado por haber hechizado a mis compañeros de equipo y dar un mal ejemplo para todos en la escuela. No hay una buena excusa para lo que hice, últimamente me he sentido muy estresado por el próximo partido contra Gryffindor, y mi equipo no ha ido progresando como se esperaba. La presencia constante de Potter no ha estado ayudando mucho.

— Incluso en los momentos más estresantes no debe arremeter contra sus compañeros, señor Malfoy, y como un estudiante de último año, usted más que nadie debe saber mejor eso. En cuanto a la presencia del señor Potter, debo decir que hoy sin duda ayudó a los pobres estudiantes que usted estaba lastimando. Me parece que el señor Potter tiene mucha más influencia sobre usted de la que usted le da crédito — McGonagall dijo levantando sus cejas.

— No entiendo lo que pasó hoy. La única influencia que Potter tiene sobre mí es que me irrita, y por lo general me está provocando en situaciones como la de hoy — Draco argumentó.

— Malfoy, yo no te provoco de ninguna manera, no he estado haciendo eso en meses, en realidad. Sólo tienes que esperar hasta que llegue Firenze y podremos explicártelo a ti y la directora, lo prometo — dijo Potter, pero Draco negó con la cabeza.

— No hay nada que explicar, Potter. ¡Sólo mantente fuera de mi camino!

Justo en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta y a la orden de McGonagall, Firenze entró en la oficina. Él saludó cordialmente a McGonagall y asintió en dirección a Potter y Draco.

— Usted me mandó llamar, directora — dijo Firenze tan pronto como se acomodó.

— Sí, Firenze. Hubo un incidente hoy, donde están involucrados el señor Malfoy y el señor Potter. El señor Potter deseaba que usted estuviera presente antes de comenzar a explicarse — dijo McGonagall.

Firenze asintió.

— ¿Por qué no me dices lo que pasó, Harry?

Potter pareció considerar qué o cómo contar su parte sobre la situación, y después de un breve silencio incómodo por fin abrió la boca.

— En pocas palabras, Malfoy perdió hoy los estribos de tal manera que tuve que intervenir para evitar que lastimara más a sus compañeros. Tuve que usar _la voz_.

Firenze gimió, McGonagall los miró sorprendida y Draco chilló de una manera muy poco Malfoyesca

— ¿La voz? ¿Qué voz?

— Señor Malfoy, usted debe de haber notado que cuando la voz de Harry le dio una orden usted obedeció. Es la voz de mando de un Alfa, destinado a mantener a sus Omegas seguros en situaciones peligrosas — explicó Firenze.

— Sé perfectamente cómo funciona la voz de un Alfa, muchas gracias. ¡Lo que no entiendo es por qué Potter estaba usando esa voz en mí! Y lo que es más, ¿por qué tiene ese efecto en mí? ¡También soy un Alfa, por Merlín! — Draco estaba indignado.

— Señor Malfoy, cálmese — McGonagall lo tranquilizó. — Tiene que haber una explicación razonable para esto. ¿Usted se ha hecho la prueba?

— Sí, me la he hecho. Me hicieron la prueba tan pronto como llegué a la pubertad. Mi padre me dijo que era un Veela Alfa, al igual que él — Draco dijo desafiante.

— Por supuesto que presenta todos los rasgos visibles de un Alfa, señor Malfoy — McGonagall estaba de acuerdo. — Por favor, Firenze, dígame, ¿cómo encaja usted en esta historia?

— Por supuesto, directora. El joven señor Potter se acercó a mí cuando comenzó el año escolar. Sus instintos Alfa habían despertado durante el verano y me preguntó si yo estaría de acuerdo con ser su tutor. Quería tener el mejor control posible sobre sus instintos, que en mi opinión son bastante poderosos. Estuve de acuerdo en ser su tutor y hemos estado haciendo un progreso notable desde entonces. Hace aproximadamente un mes Harry me dijo que él estaba sintiendo un aura emocional muy fuerte llamándole y que provenía del señor Malfoy. Él estaba bastante confundido al respecto y lo qué significaba. Comencé a examinar la conexión entre Harry y el señor Malfoy.

— ¿Qué? ¿Usted me examinó sin mi permiso? ¡Cómo se atreve! — el arrebato de indignación de Draco pareció sobresaltar a todos en la sala.

— Yo, señor Malfoy le aseguro que no examiné su persona, sólo la conexión que parece haberse formado entre Harry y usted — Firenze lo tranquilizó, pero Draco no estaba convencido.

— No voy a permitir que nadie me espíe o cualquier cosa que haga, así que es mejor que se detenga inmediatamente o se arrepentirá.

— Vamos a calmarnos, caballeros, y regresemos a la cuestión. Le aseguro señor Malfoy que nadie más lo va a examinar sin su permiso a partir de ahora — dijo McGonagall, enviando una mirada fulminante hacia Firenze. — Ahora, sin embargo, me gustaría saber qué ha descubierto Firenze que podría tener algo que ver con nuestra situación actual. Por favor, continúe, Firenze.

El centauro asintió.

— Me enteré de que el joven Harry y el señor Malfoy ya han formado una conexión, algún tipo de vínculo de almas tentativo. Creo que ha existido en algún nivel durante años.

— ¿Qué? — Draco no creía haber oído bien. — ¡Tiene que estar bromeando. Potter y yo nos odiamos!

— El odio es una emoción muy fuerte, señor Malfoy — dijo Firenze. — También se puede confundir con otras emociones. No tiene que gustarle, pero la conexión está ahí, la he visto. Ahora que los instintos de Harry han despertado y son tan fuertes, la conexión se ha hecho aún más evidente. Es por eso que ambos sienten una atracción constante hacia el otro. Los fuertes instintos de Harry combinados con las feromonas Alfa que exuda cuando está cerca de su Omega también están despertando sus verdaderos instintos, señor Malfoy, y le han conducido a la situación actual. Es por eso que el mandato de Harry en una grave situación le obligó a obedecerle.

— Supongo que tiene un problema de audición, porque ya le dije que soy un Alfa, por lo que su pequeña y patética teoría, no puede ser correcta. Ahora si me disculpan, creo que tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer — Draco se burló y se puso de pie, pero McGonagall se apresuró a detenerlo.

— Por favor, señor Malfoy, siéntese, no hemos terminado todavía. Necesitamos considerar cómo proceder con su situación y la del señor Potter. También me gustaría determinar si usted es realmente un Alfa o un Omega, con su permiso, por supuesto.

— Directora, ¿me está diciendo que usted cree lo que... este despreciable caballo insinúa, de que soy un Omega? — Draco tuvo que preguntar. — ¿Usted no cree lo que mi padre dijo sobre el resultado de la prueba? ¿Y qué quiere decir con eso de proceder con mi situación y la de Potter? Definitivamente no tenemos ninguna situación está pasando entre nosotros, por lo que no se necesita ningún procedimiento.

— Señor Malfoy, no hay necesidad de que insulte a Firenze si él le está diciendo una verdad que usted no desea escuchar — McGonagall bruscamente reprendió. — Yo creo que usted o Firenze pueden estar en lo correcto, ¿pero cuál? Y me gustaría saberlo. Si usted es un Alfa después de todo, entonces tenemos que ocuparnos de los instintos del señor Potter ya que se están enfocando en el camino equivocado. Sin embargo, si usted resulta ser un Omega y entre usted y el señor Potter existe un vínculo constituido, entonces tenemos que hacer algunos arreglos para el resto del año escolar.

Eso hizo que Potter se inclinara hacia adelante en su asiento y abriera la boca después de haber estado en silencio por un tiempo sorprendentemente largo.

— ¿Qué arreglos? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, directora?

— Depende del nivel de su vínculo. Básicamente tendremos que asegurarnos que nadie interfiera en el desarrollo de su unión. Tenemos que dejar que se fortalezca de forma natural sin ningún tipo de perturbación. Lo discutiremos después, cuando hayamos determinado el estado del señor Malfoy. Ahora, señor Malfoy, ¿permitiría que Madame Pomfrey le realice las pruebas necesarias?

Draco enterró su cara entre las manos y trató de calmarse. Todo se derrumbaba sobre él, y no sabía qué hacer. ¿Cómo había sucedido esto en primer lugar?

— Es todo culpa tuya, Potter — murmuró mayormente para sí mismo, pero, por supuesto, Potter lo escuchó.

— Cuéntame, oh poderoso Malfoy, ¿cómo todo esto es mi culpa?— Potter gruñó, y su voz causó un aleteo instantáneo en el estómago de Draco y eso no fue del todo desagradable.

— Siempre es culpa tuya, Potter — Draco murmuró malhumorado, pero luego levantó la cabeza y miró a McGonagall. — Voy a permitir que organice una prueba, pero primero tengo que ir a la Mansión Malfoy a visitar a mi madre.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que se vaya de Hogwarts en este momento — dijo McGonagall, su expresión era sombría.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Porque no sabe con seguridad si soy un Alfa o un Omega? ¡Eso es ridículo! — Exclamó Draco.

— Por supuesto que no. Algo ha sucedido en Azkabán y su padre ha solicitado que usted se mantenga bajo la seguridad de Hogwarts hasta que él indique lo contrario. Lo siento, pero no es seguro para usted que vaya a la mansión en este momento.

El temperamento de Draco se encendió.

— ¡Usted no puede tenerme preso aquí, directora! Soy mayor de edad ahora y soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mí mismo. Legalmente no pueden retenerme aquí contra mi voluntad. Si mi padre echó a perder el escape de Azkabán, ¿por qué tengo que sufrir a causa de ello?

— Tiene razón, por supuesto, pero espero que esté dispuesto a esperar un día o dos antes de salir, para que podamos realizar la prueba en primer lugar. También me dará tiempo para obtener más información del Ministerio sobre el peligro dirigido hacia usted, señor Malfoy. — McGonagall era cortés pero firme, y Draco tuvo que ceder por ahora. Se comprometió a visitar a Madame Pomfrey a primera hora en la mañana antes del partido de Quidditch y habían discutido sobre su visita a la mansión después del partido.

Draco salió de la oficina de McGonagall sin mirar atrás, pero no llegó muy lejos antes de oír pasos corriendo detrás de él. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta, con la varita lista. Era Potter.

— ¡Potter, por supuesto! ¿No has hecho ya el daño suficiente por hoy? ¿Qué más quieres de mí? — Draco gruñó, y para su satisfacción notó que Potter se sobresaltaba.

— Escucha, Malfoy, siento lo que pasó…

— ¿Sientes el hacerme ver como un estúpido y dar a entender que estoy mintiendo acerca de ser un Alfa? ¡Eso es bajo, incluso de ti, Potter!

— No, no, entendiste todo mal. Siento lo que pasó con tu padre. Estoy seguro de que él no tenía la intención de ponerte en peligro, pero él simplemente no podía predecir lo que sucedería.

— ¿Qué sabes acerca de los planes de escape de mi padre? ¡Nadie sabía de ellos!

— Él mismo lo dijo, cuando sus planes se torcieron y reconoció el peligro que posiblemente viene por ti. Se me pidió que mantuviera un ojo sobre ti dentro de Hogwarts junto a los profesores y McGonagall.

— No necesito tu protección, Potter. ¡Vete a la mierda! — La voz de Draco estaba helada cuando se dio vuelta y se alejó. Él estaba furioso con su padre porque le había dicho a Potter todo, pero no le dijo nada a su propio hijo.

Afortunadamente para Potter, no siguió a Draco más lejos; caso contrario Draco lo habría hechizado hasta el final de los días.

Todos los otros Slytherin parecían evitarlo cuando entró en la sala común de Slytherin. Él no sintió ganas de demorarse allí más de lo necesario y rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta firmemente con algunos hechizos de bloqueo.

Se dejó caer sobre su cama, se quitó los zapatos y se hizo un ovillo, encontrándose repentinamente agotado. Todo lo que él había pensado que sabía, había cambiado en unos pocos segundos y se sentía perdido. ¿Por qué Potter tenía un impacto tan grande en él? Era cierto que siempre se habían sentido afectados el uno por el otro hasta el punto de herirse físicamente entre sí. ¿Pero eran todo lo que eran?

No había sido así cuando ofreció su amistad a Potter el primer día en Hogwarts. Él realmente quería ser amigo de Potter, y todavía se sentía ofendido al pensar en cómo Potter lo había rechazado. Ahora, pensando en ello, probablemente fue mejor que Potter no hubiera aceptado su amistad en ese entonces; Draco habría tratado de convertirlo en uno más de sus secuaces que lo seguían ciegamente. Ese tipo de Potter no hubiera sido capaz de salvar el Mundo Mágico... o a Draco. Y, sin embargo, no le importó lo mal que Draco lo había tratado y cuántas veces el moreno había logrado tomar represalias, Potter aun así lo había rescatado del Fuego maldito y de ser maldecido por ese horrible Mortífago durante la última batalla, y luego incluso habló en su nombre y el de su madre en el juicio después de la guerra.

Por otra parte, Draco también había salvado a Potter una vez en su mansión cuando se negó a identificarlo, por lo que su llamada relación no podía consistir sólo en odio. De alguna manera Potter siempre le había fascinado; ¿cómo podría un famoso y popular mago estar tan ajeno a todo lo que le rodea? Además, cuando Potter había estado acechando a Draco durante sexto año, Draco se había sentido extrañamente atraído por la idea de que Potter estaba obsesionado con él.

Sin embargo, él había estado demasiado distraído durante sexto año como para realmente pensar en ello y maravillarse completamente con la idea. Ahora, al pensar que podrían compartir un enlace, no sentía tanta repulsión como podría haberla sentido hace un par de años. Tener a Potter como consorte tenía algunas ventajas muy buenas después de todo. ¿Pero valdrían estas ventajas la pena de pasar el resto de su vida con Potter? Ese era un asunto completamente diferente.

¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Por lo que él sabía, él era un Alfa y siempre lo había sido. No podía ser compañero de Potter, compañero del alma ni nada de eso si él era un Alfa. Pero la voz Alfa de Potter le había afectado y le había hecho obedecerle sin rechistar. ¿Y si era un Omega después de todo? ¡Eso era imposible! ¡Él se habría dado cuenta si fuera un Omega por el amor de Salazar! Si él fuera un Omega, al llegar a la madurez todos los Alfas elegibles deberían haberse agolpado a su alrededor, tratando de cortejarlo, pero eso nunca había sucedido. Si su padre le había mentido, ¿por qué lo había hecho y cómo había logrado ocultar su verdadera condición a Draco y a todo el mundo?

Pensar en todo y todos los escenarios posibles sin tener hechos fiables lo hacía sentir mareos y dolor de cabeza. Suspirando, Draco cerró los ojos, se acurrucó aún más hecho un ovillo y se quedó dormido.

_Le dolía la cabeza y una nueva oleada de dolor le hizo sentir náuseas. El dolor quemaba a través de su frente como si un hierro de marcar hubiera sido clavado en él y él gritaba en agonía. Con manos temblorosas sintió su frente y esperó sentir la sangre fluyendo de la herida, pero en cambio solo sintió una cicatriz irregular, parecida a la de Potter. Él gimió cuando una nueva ola de dolor se apoderó de él y se dejó caer en la cama, temblando. De repente un par de manos frías vinieron a calmarlo, rozando suavemente el flequillo de su frente y la frescura se sintió divina contra su piel febril._

_Luego una voz suave le susurró._

_— Shh, todo estará bien. Puedo quitar el dolor y tú puedes quitar el mío. Sólo relájate y déjalo ir._

_Suaves labios presionaron un dulce beso en la sien y esas encantadoras manos frías acariciaron su pelo y frente. Con un suspiro de alivio Draco se recostó contra el cuerpo sintiéndose rodeado con la seguridad de unos brazos reconfortantes, su dolor comenzó a amainar y se volvió a dormir._

Draco se despertó con un sobresalto en medio de la noche. El dolor de cabeza no era más que un recuerdo lejano, pero por desgracia también lo era la cena. Se la había perdido mientras dormía, y ahora estaba hambriento. Contempló el desnudarse y volver a dormir, pero al ver la cantidad de horas que faltaban hasta el desayuno, suspiró y cedió a la tentación de ir a la cocina y pedirle a los elfos domésticos que le dieran algo de comer.

Deambuló por los silenciosos y oscuros pasillos, tratando de evadir a Filch, que estaría patrullando los pasillos a esta hora de la noche. Llegó a la cocina sin ver a nadie y entró en la caverna caliente llena de deliciosos aromas. Su estómago se quejó en voz alta y miró a su alrededor, avergonzado por si alguien lo había oído. Dudaba que los elfos domésticos estuvieran encantados de encontrar a un antiguo Mortífago en su puerta pidiendo comida. Sin embargo, estaba hambriento y listo para ir tan lejos como para humillarse actuando agradable y respetuoso con los elfos si eso se requería para conseguir algo de comer.

A pesar de que era la mitad de la noche, la cocina no estaba vacía. Había cuatro elfos corriendo alrededor como si estuvieran cumpliendo una misión importante, llevando grandes platos de comida a una mesa en donde estaba sentado... Potter. Draco gimió con desesperación; ¿no podía tener algo de descanso de ese inútil aunque sea por la noche? Sin embargo, ahora estaba demasiado hambriento como para hacer una escena. Especialmente cuando Potter miró a Draco por encima del hombro y sonrió.

— ¿Te perdiste la cena, también?

— Sí — Draco estuvo de acuerdo y fue a sentarse al lado de Potter. — Tenía dolor de cabeza y me quedé dormido. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

— ¿Por faltar a la cena o no dormir? — Potter le guiñó un ojo.

Draco rodó los ojos.

— Lo que sea.

— En ese caso, tuve una reunión con Firenze y perdí la cena a causa de ello. Luego me fui a la cama y me dormí, pero desperté a causa de un dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Tú también? Quiero decir, ¿también tenías dolor de cabeza? — Draco estaba confundido.

— No, me desperté con la sensación de dolor de cabeza de otra persona. — Potter evitó los ojos de Draco.

— Así que... ¿fuiste tú quien me ayudó? — Draco tuvo que preguntar aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Estaba intrigado. — ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?

— Empecé a sentir tus emociones hace un tiempo, no todas, pero si las más fuertes: si estás angustiado o molesto o si sientes algún tipo de dolor como esta noche. Firenze me enseñó cómo llegar a ti y ayudarte si es necesario.

— ¿Así que no era sólo un sueño, entonces?

— ¿El que yo te ayudara esta noche? Yo no estaba allí físicamente, si te refieres a eso. ¿Me viste?

— Más bien sentí tu presencia. En mi sueño tú dijiste algo acerca de ser capaz de llevarte mi dolor y al revés. ¿Es así?

— Más o menos. Firenze me dijo que tus instintos reales no han despertado completamente todavía, de lo contrario me hubieras detectado ahora también. De alguna manera tus instintos deben haber sido suprimidos o restringidos hasta el momento.

— Todavía estás insinuando que soy un Omega, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué no crees en lo que te he dicho? — Draco se estaba irritando por la terquedad de Potter.

— ¿Cómo más se podría explicar todo esto? — Preguntó Potter, y empujó un plato lleno de comida delante de él. — Ahora come, estás muerto de hambre.

— Supongo que sentiste eso también — Draco se burló, pero no pudo evitar aceptar el plato y empezó a comer. Tenía demasiada hambre como para que le importara realmente.

— No, pero tu estómago podría despertar a todo el castillo si no te alimentas pronto. — Potter sonrió y volvió a su propio plato.

Comieron en un silencio cómodo hasta que llegaron a la tarta de melaza para postre que un elfo doméstico tímidamente les llevó, probablemente, como una cortesía a su Salvador. Draco no se quejó, debido a que era un final perfecto para el aperitivo de media noche que estaban teniendo.

Draco acababa de rellenarse la boca con tarta cuando Potter terminó lo suyo y tragó.

— ¿Sería tan terrible ser un omega después de todo? ¿O estar unido conmigo? — Preguntó Potter, sonando un poco incierto.

Draco casi se atragantó con su tarta y la tragó rápidamente.

— ¿Horrible? No sabes de lo que estás hablando, Potter. Me he criado toda mi vida creyendo que soy un Alfa Veela, y ser un Omega no es ni siquiera una opción para mí. Voy a ser el que tome las decisiones en mi familia, elegiré a mi Omega que engendrará a los niños. Tengo mi propia voluntad y nadie tomará eso de mí. No sabes lo que se siente que te digan que no tienes más remedio que hacer lo que te dicen, sólo porque has nacido para ser alguien que no quieres ser — Draco exclamó poniéndose más enojado con el paso de los segundos.

Potter le devolvió la mirada, su expresión claramente herida, y Draco sintió una repentina punzada en su corazón.

— ¡No te atrevas a decir que no sé cómo se siente! Yo no sabía nada sobre el mundo mágico y Voldemort hasta que cumplí once años. ¡Piensa cómo se debe haber sentido el oír que eres el famoso "niño que vivió" y debes esperar a matar a ese hijo de puta o morir en el intento! Todo eso sólo porque de alguna condenada profecía que Trelawney probablemente elaboró para asegurar su posición como profesora de Adivinación. ¡Sé exactamente de lo que estoy hablando! ¡Pero es bueno saber qué crees que el unirte conmigo es peor que la muerte!

Los ojos de Potter destellaban un fuego verde mientras permanecía de pie frente a Draco, el pecho agitado y sus manos apretadas en puños. Durante un tiempo Draco pensó que Potter lo golpearía, pero después de unos momentos su expresión se tranquilizó y tomó una respiración profunda.

— Escucha, Malfoy, siento todo lo que pasó, pero no tuve nada que decir sobre esto. Estaba tan sorprendido como tú cuando me enteré de esto, pero, de nuevo, tuve más tiempo para adaptarme a la idea de estar vinculado a ti del que tú has tenido.

— Por supuesto que aceptaste con regocijo la idea de esta unión cuando te enteraste de que era yo, ¿verdad? Después de todo esta es una oportunidad perfecta para humillarme, ¿no es así? — dijo Draco con desprecio, preparándose para defender su dignidad.

— ¡No, por supuesto que no! Tengo que admitir que no estaba muy feliz por eso al principio, pero luego empecé a sentir tus emociones y eso me hizo entenderte mucho mejor. Además, cada vez que estabas cerca de mí, se sentía como... como si estuviera en casa — Potter trató de explicar.

— ¿Y simplemente decidiste el pasado verano que tú eras un Alfa y yo era tu compañero?— Draco frunció el ceño, y fue recompensado con la vista de Potter sonrojándose y mirándolo avergonzado.

— ¡Mira, no es como si yo lo hubiera decidido! De alguna manera mis instintos se despertaron un poco tarde para un Alfa, pero Firenze piensa que tenía algo que ver con el aumento de la tensión por la lucha contra Voldemort durante estos dos últimos años. Acabo de empezar a sentir cosas y no entendía lo que era hasta que Firenze comenzó mi tutoría. Y, por cierto, debes pedirle disculpas a Firenze por insultarlo hoy en la oficina de McGonagall. Él estaba bastante molesto y ofendido. Él sólo está tratando de ayudarnos, y no ayuda mucho si te pasas insultándolo.

— Esto debe ser muy conveniente para ti, siendo un Alfa y el famoso Chico Dorado. El mundo va a adorarte aún más a partir de ahora. ¡Espera a que Skeeter se entere de tu nuevo estatus, El Profeta no imprimirá otra cosa por un mes!

— Deja de ser un idiota, Malfoy. No me podría importar menos lo de Skeeter o El Profeta; De hecho, me gustaría evitar que se sepa algo de esto, si es posible. Vamos a ver cómo nos va mañana y hablaremos de ello entonces, ¿de acuerdo? — La voz de Potter estuvo alarmantemente cerca de ser la _"voz alfa"_ y Draco estaba comenzando a sentir un aleteo no tan desagradable en su estómago, por lo que quería escapar del Alfa tan pronto como fuera posible.

— ¡Muy bien! Mañana entonces. ¡Espero que sea una mierda para ti y tu equipo! — Draco dijo con enojo y se alejó. En su camino a las mazmorras de Slytherin no pudo dejar de preguntarse por qué siempre terminaba discutiendo y peleando con Potter, incluso cuando el imbécil era agradable.

La mañana siguiente llegó demasiado pronto para el gusto de Draco. No había dormido mucho durante las siguientes horas después de su bocadillo de medianoche con Potter, y le hubiera encantado quedarse en la cama durante el resto del día. Sin embargo, tenía un partido de Quidditch después del desayuno y antes tenía la cita con Madame Pomfrey para la prueba.

Se tambaleó al baño, se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió para el día. Un dolor de cabeza inminente estaba punzando ligeramente en la parte posterior de su cráneo, y decidió pedirle algo a Madame Pomfrey.

Cuando llegó a la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey ya lo estaba esperando. Para consternación de Draco, había también otras dos personas que esperaban; McGonagall y Potter, por supuesto. Draco los miró charlando tranquilamente mientras Pomfrey lo saludaba.

— Buenos días, Madame Pomfrey. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué están aquí? Creo que no necesitamos una audiencia para mi prueba — dijo Draco, ignorando deliberadamente a los otros, dirigiéndose solamente a la enfermera.

— Ellos están aquí por una razón, señor Malfoy. El reglamento para las pruebas en las instalaciones de la escuela requiere de dos testigos y también que el director o la directora esté presente. Dado que comprendí que su prueba debería mantenerse en secreto por ahora, le pregunté a la directora y al señor Potter si podían ser los testigos porque ya saben acerca de esto — Madame Pomfrey le explicó mientras se movía de una lado al otro recogiendo todo lo que necesitaba para la prueba y colocándolo sobre la pequeña mesa al lado de una cama vacía.

— Por favor, acuéstese, señor Malfoy, y podremos comenzar la prueba.

Draco hizo lo que se le dijo y se tendió en la cama. Madame Pomfrey tomó una piedra preciosa de color amarillo parduzco de la mesa y la colocó en la frente de Draco.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Draco preguntó confundido.

— Es un ámbar. Hay un pelo Veela preservado en su interior para conectarlo con la tierra y calmar sus instintos Veela durante la prueba. A veces la parte Veela se sale de control durante la prueba, si no se utiliza el ámbar — explicó la señora Pomfrey.

— La prueba no es peligrosa para Malfoy, ¿verdad? — Preguntó Potter, claramente preocupado.

— No, por supuesto que no. Esta es sólo una medida de precaución. Por lo general, cuando un joven Veela se hace la prueba, siempre hay al menos uno de sus padres Veela presentes para mantenerlo conectados a la tierra, pero cuando eso no es posible, se puede utilizar el ámbar en su lugar. Ahora, señor Malfoy, ¿debido a que ha tomado la prueba antes es consciente de lo que se siente? — preguntó Madame Pomfrey.

Ante el asentimiento de Draco, ella rápidamente levantó su varita y apuntó a Draco.

— Muy bien, entonces, vamos a empezar. Recuerde, si se siente incómodo o si siente algún dolor, me lo hace saber de inmediato.

Ella cantó varios hechizos diferentes y luego observó con gran interés como una niebla brillante se envolvía alrededor de Draco. En la niebla había varios símbolos que emergían de Draco y desparecían a un ritmo rápido.

— Oh — dijo ella una vez y frunció el ceño, y luego lanzó otra serie de hechizos como tratando de reunir más pruebas o alguna confirmación de los resultados que había visto.

Draco trató desesperadamente de leer las expresiones de la enfermera y de averiguar lo que estaba viendo en su prueba. La única emoción que podía deducir de ella era la de sorpresa. Ella miró fijamente a Draco, pero luego su expresión se suavizó.

— ¿Ha estado nervioso o irritable últimamente, señor Malfoy? ¿Más que de costumbre? ¿Qué hay de los dolores de cabeza? ¿Agotamiento?

— Todos ellos, sí, pero sólo durante estos dos últimos días. ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Draco, ahora curioso.

— Tuve que repetir la prueba para estar absolutamente segura, pero no hay duda ya. Por favor, beba esto antes de continuar, señor Malfoy. — Le dio a Draco un vaso de un líquido de color púrpura y tomó el ámbar de la frente de Draco.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó Draco. Él no iba a beber nada si no sabía lo que era.

— Es para que se estabilice después de la prueba. Los Veela son bastante sensibles a ese tipo de cosas.

Draco bebió el líquido de un golpe después de eso, esperando y temiendo escuchar los resultados pronto.

— Muy bien. Ahora, creo que a todos les gustaría escuchar los resultados de la prueba. Como ya he dicho, tuve que repetir la prueba, pero el resultado es claro y no hay lugar a dudas. Usted es un Veela Omega, Señor Malfoy. Además, usted...

— ¡Eso no puede ser verdad, debe haber fallado la prueba! ¡Soy un Alfa, tengo todos los rasgos e instintos de un Alfa! ¡No confío en esta prueba! — Draco argumentó, su pánico creciendo alarmante dentro de él, amenazando con ahogarlo.

— ¡Señor Malfoy, cálmese!— McGonagall le ordenó, pero no tuvo efecto sobre Draco. Quien intentó saltar de la cama, pero Madame Pomfrey lo empujó hacia abajo.

— ¡Cálmese, señor Malfoy! ¿Me daría una mano, señor Potter? — Madame Pomfrey le preguntó y Potter se acercó, agarrando a Draco por los hombros y manteniéndolo en la cama. Al principio Draco trató de luchar contra él, pero luego una ola de calma se apoderó de él y se desplomó en la cama, drenado.

— Shhh, relájate, todo estará bien. Sólo escucha lo que Madame Pomfrey tiene que decir, ¿de acuerdo? — Potter murmuró con dulzura y frotó las manos sobre los hombros de Draco. — Por favor, continúe, Madame.

— Sí, gracias, señor Potter. Como ya he dicho, el señor Malfoy es un Veela Omega, pero pude detectar algún tipo de magia utilizada para suprimir su lado Omega. El hechizo se ha debilitado casi por completo y es por eso que sus instintos están saliendo a la superficie. Pude ver la conexión entre el señor Malfoy y el señor Potter claramente, y es probablemente la razón por lo que el lado Omega del señor Malfoy ha despertado con tanta rapidez. Son compañeros sin lugar a dudas.

Draco trató de decir algo, objetar por todo eso, pero Potter obviamente proyectó más calma hacia él y las palabras murieron en los labios de Draco antes de levantarse.

— Sin embargo, ahora que el señor Malfoy ha madurado, y su lado Omega ha sido puesto en libertad y, además, ha sido expuesto a la presencia de su compañero de manera tan de cercana, él va a entrar rápidamente en su primer celo. Nunca he visto nada como esto. Es como si su cuerpo trabajara a toda marcha para recuperar lo que ha sido suprimido por tanto tiempo. Creo que usted necesita hacer los arreglos necesarios para los niños muy pronto, Minerva.

Draco se puso rígido. No le gustaba de ninguna manera las noticias que Pomfrey les estaba diciendo. Tenía que haber un error en la realización de la prueba y Pomfrey estaría en serios problemas cuando Draco demostrara que estaba equivocada. Él simplemente no podía ser un Omega. ¡Era imposible! Y en cuanto a entrar en celo, era tan ridículo como imaginarse a su padre con su elegancia y clase retorciéndose en medio de un calor bestial, rogando que alguien le follara duro y le diera bebés. ¡Hah! Eso era ridículo… y algo repugnante. Eso no puede ser cierto para Draco, todo el mundo debería verlo. Pero no, Pomfrey no lo veía e insistía en que él era un Omega y entraría en celo pronto... y luego tendría hijos.

Draco palideció y se sintió mareado. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y estaba desesperadamente tratando de mantener sus náuseas a raya. Un sudor frío conmocionó su piel y su respiración se convirtió en jadeos irregulares.

— ¡Madame Pomfrey, creo que Draco necesita ayuda!— Potter la llamó con urgencia, y al instante la enfermera estaba quejándose alrededor de Draco. Ella le ordenó a Potter que lo calmara a través de su vínculo si era posible mientras ella le obligaba a pasar una poción calmante por su garganta. Luego cubrió a Draco con una manta caliente y lo guio a ralentizar su respiración.

— El señor Malfoy está en shock, por lo que tendré que dejarlo en la enfermería por un día — Madame Pomfrey anunció.

— Draco se va a perder nuestro partido de Quidditch entonces, pero eso podría ser lo mejor — dijo Potter, y Draco se sintió traicionado. Por supuesto que Potter se aprovecharía de su ausencia y no había nada que Draco pudiera hacer por su equipo de Quidditch desde la enfermería. Por otro lado, él no sería capaz de estar consiente de todos modos, por lo que era mejor que se quedara aquí por ahora. Tenía mucho en qué pensar.

— Tienes un partido que perder, Potter, así que date prisa — logró decirle débilmente a Potter, quien sonrió y le apretó el hombro.

— Voy a volver después del partido para decirte los aspectos más destacados — Potter prometió antes de salir de la enfermería.

McGonagall se quedó un rato, hablando en voz baja con Pomfrey antes de irse también, prometiendo volver más tarde y decirle más acerca de los arreglos que ella haría por ellos.

Draco se quedó solo durante la mayor parte de la mañana. Pomfrey le llevó el desayuno y le ordenó descansar. Después de que comiera, ella le traería más pociones para ayudarle a recuperarse.

Draco apreció la paz y la tranquilidad a su alrededor, porque tenía mucho en qué pensar. Todo el calvario parecía un mal sueño en este momento, pero sabía que iba a necesitar encontrar algunas respuestas pronto. Su padre le había mentido y si era así, ¿por qué? ¿O el Medimago que había realizado la prueba la primera vez, había manipulado su prueba por algún motivo?

¿Podía confiar en la prueba que Pomfrey le había realizado? ¿Estaba esta prueba mal y la primera prueba era la correcta? Necesitaba respuestas, pero no podía ir a ver a su padre en Azkabán para hacerle las preguntas. ¿Su madre sabría algo? Eso sería probablemente la mejor apuesta.

¿Qué hay acerca de Potter? Si realmente tenían esa conexión, ¿era de carácter permanente o podría ser rota de alguna manera? ¿Estaba obligado a completar el vínculo con Potter si él era un Omega? ¿Estaría obligado a llevar a sus hijos? No, no podía soportar pensar en ello en este momento, ya era demasiado absurdo. ¡Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter vinculados, era un pensamiento ridículo! ¿En realidad lo era? Potter en realidad había sido bastante amable con él en estos días y su presencia calmaba de alguna manera a Draco cada vez que estaban cerca uno del otro. ¿Significaba esto que estaba afectado por su conexión ahora y comenzó a detectar a Potter a través de su vínculo? ¿Qué significaba esto?

Draco gimió, sintiéndose abrumado por su torbellino de pensamientos. No podía quedarse quieto por más tiempo, que tenía que hacer algo. Necesitaba algunas respuestas, pero no las iba a conseguir ahí en Hogwarts.

Miró a su alrededor, y viendo que Pomfrey no estaba cerca, tomó una decisión rápidamente. Saltó de la cama y en silencio salió de la enfermería sin ser visto por Pomfrey. Los pasillos estaban casi desiertos debido al partido de Quidditch, así que fácilmente logró salir del castillo y fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts por completo.

Draco estaba bien en su camino hacia Hogsmeade cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía un plan real. El mejor lugar para iniciar la búsqueda de la verdad sería la Mansión Malfoy con su madre. Tal vez podría aparecerse en la mansión cuando llegara a Hogsmeade.

Su andar se volvió más ligero y más rápido después de que había decidido cómo proceder y llegó a Hogsmeade inmediatamente. Trató de encontrar un lugar en el que no fuera notado fácilmente, y decidió que detrás de la Cabeza de Puerco sería el lugar perfecto para aparecerse. Evitó la calle principal tanto como pudo en su camino a Cabeza de Puerco, mientras trataba de no ser visto. Cuando llegó al patio trasero del bar, éste estaba vacío y Draco suspiró de alivio.

En ese momento oyó una voz lejanamente familiar hablando detrás de él.

— Pues bien, si no es el joven Malfoy. Qué conveniente para mí. ¡ Desmaius!

Entonces sólo había oscuridad.

_Continuará_


	2. Chapter 2

**THE PRICE OF FREEDOM**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** /works/2135328

**AUTOR: **Dragontara

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Meliza Malfoy

**BETA:** Emmi Mad

**REVISIÓN FINAL: **Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER: **Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Dragontara, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Draco siempre ha valorado su libertad y su estatus como un Veela alfa, él es el orgulloso descendiente de la familia Malfoy. ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir al verse obligado a una vida sumisa como precio por su libertad?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Parte 2<span>**

* * *

><p>Medio atontado, Draco abrió los ojos y trató de concentrarse. Le tomó un momento a sus ojos acostumbrarse a la penumbra a su alrededor. Trató de incorporarse, pero no pudo moverse. Una mirada más atenta le reveló que estaba atado a la cama por sus muñecas. Sus pies estaban libres, pero dar patadas no mejoró su posición.<p>

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación parecida a la suya en la mansión, pero un poco más pequeña. ¿Dónde estaba?

Vagamente recordó la voz que había escuchado detrás suyo cuando había llegado al patio trasero de Cabeza de Puerco, pero justo cuando se había vuelto para echar un vistazo al hombre detrás de él, había sido golpeado por un Desmaius. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver de quién se trataba, pero la voz le había sonado algo familiar. Simplemente no podía conectar la voz con un rostro todavía.

¿Qué era este lugar y por qué lo había traído aquí? Y lo más importante, quién lo había secuestrado y otra vez, ¿por qué? Su secuestrador con seguridad lo conocía por lo que no podría haber sido un error.

Draco miró a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar algo en la habitación que le pueda dar alguna pista sobre su paradero. Además, la búsqueda de un medio de escapar no estaría mal tampoco.

La habitación estaba en penumbra, pero aún podía ver la mayor parte de ella con claridad. Había una puerta cerrada a la derecha de la cama en la que estaba atado. Otra puerta, entreabierta, parecía que llevaba al baño. En la pared de la izquierda había grandes ventanas, que estaban cubiertas con pesadas cortinas, por lo que no podía ver si era de día o de noche en el exterior. Cerca de la ventana había un escritorio, una silla y un par de sillones frente a la chimenea, así como una estantería. Si pudiera liberarse y buscar en la habitación con más detenimiento, estaba seguro de que encontraría una manera de escapar de quien sea que le haya capturado.

Draco luchó contra las cuerdas, pero lo único que logró fue ponerlas más tensas alrededor de sus muñecas. Jadeaba por el esfuerzo y desesperadamente deseaba poder frotar sus doloridas e irritadas muñecas. Sus labios y garganta estaban resecos, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas de conseguir algo para beber de manera inmediata.

Se preguntó si alguien había notado que no estaba en Hogwarts. Eso no le ayudaría mucho, sin embargo, porque nadie sabía dónde estaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que fue secuestrado?

El pánico comenzó a arrastrarse lentamente en su pecho y empezó a luchar violentamente contra las cuerdas una vez más. Sintió que la piel de sus muñecas se rompía, y la sangre caliente empapaba las cuerdas, pero estaban tan apretadas en ese momento que no tenía ni la más mínima esperanza de poder liberarse de ellas. La circulación de la sangre en sus brazos era más o menos aislada, su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho y no podía respirar. Su visión se estaba poniendo borrosa mientras se tambaleaba al borde de la inconsciencia. En algún lugar en el fondo de su mente sabía que debía calmarse y vencer el ataque de pánico por sí mismo, pero esa pequeña voz estaba demasiado débil como para romper el pánico abrumador. La misericordiosa oscuridad se lo tragó de nuevo.

La próxima vez que Draco se despertó fue con un dolor de cabeza enorme, un desagradable efecto secundario debido al ataque de pánico. A pesar de esa molestia, él estaba más alerta, y lo más importante, más tranquilo ahora. Sabía que no iba a llegar muy lejos luchando y entrando en pánico, pero él no era un Slytherin sin una razón. Él podía usar su cerebro y sus considerables habilidades para recopilar información, conspirar y manipular para salir de esta terrible situación.

Recién había conseguido mantener sus pensamientos bajo control, cuando la puerta se abrió y una figura oscura se detuvo en la puerta. Draco no podía ver su rostro con claridad debido a la luz que provenía de la habitación detrás del hombre, dejando su rostro en la sombra. Sin embargo, la voz era la misma que había escuchado en el patio trasero del bar Cabeza de Puerco.

— El pequeño príncipe por fin ha despertado. Muy bien. Entonces es tiempo para una charla, joven.

Draco se puso rígido debido a la ira.

— ¿Quién es usted? ¡No tiene derecho a retenerme aquí como prisionero! ¡Déjeme ir!

— Ya, ya, no seas un pequeño pendenciero, Draco. Nada de eso. Tengo todo el derecho para mantenerte aquí.

El hombre entró en la habitación y con un movimiento de su varita encendió el fuego en la chimenea y luego la lámpara de noche. La luz fue suficiente para que Draco lo reconociera.

— ¡Señor Crabbe! ¿Por qué hace esto? ¡Pensé que era amigo de mi padre! — Draco exclamó, horrorizado.

— Todavía soy amigo de tu padre. ¿Por qué si no te tendría bajo mi custodia? Tu padre me pidió que cuidara de ti — dijo Crabbe con voz sedosa.

— Él no le ha pedido eso. Soy mayor de edad ahora, así que no necesito a nadie para cuidar de mí. ¡Además, todavía tengo a mi madre!

— Estás equivocado, pequeño Draco. Hice un trato con tu padre. Yo le ayudaría a escapar de Azkabán y a cambio el me prometió que podía quedarme contigo.

— Pero... ¡Pero mi padre nunca se escapó de Azkabán!

— Irrelevante. Yo hice mi parte del trato, así que ahora estoy reclamando mi premio. Eres mío ahora, Draco, para hacer lo que quiera contigo.

La sangre de Draco se congeló y el miedo llenó su cerebro. ¿Realmente su padre había prometido a su propio hijo como pago para que lo ayudaran a salir de la cárcel? Y a Crabbe, nada menos. ¡Este hombre era lo suficientemente mayor como para ser su padre, y definitivamente estaba loco!

— ¡Tiene que estar bromeando! ¡No puede poseerme de esa manera, ni siquiera es legal!

— Pero te aseguro, mi pequeño omega, que serás legalmente mío cuanto me vincule a ti y lleves a mis hijos. Ahora que los hechizos protectores de tu padre se han desgastado, es sólo una cuestión de tiempo para que entres en celo, y luego, querido Draco, vamos a vincularnos y serás mío por el resto de nuestras vidas. — Crabbe se sentó junto a Draco en la cama y movió su mano lentamente desde la mejilla de Draco hasta el pecho, el estómago y la ingle, apretando suavemente sus genitales antes de continuar por sus muslos. Draco intentó apartarse del tacto y patear al bastardo, pero Crabbe evitó fácilmente todos sus intentos.

— ¡Aléjese de mí, viejo loco! ¡Búsquese un compañero de juegos de su edad! — Draco chilló, pero Crabbe se limitó a reír.

— Querido, perdí a mi esposa e hijo durante la guerra, y la búsqueda de una esposa sangre pura de mi edad y que aún pueda quedar embarazada de mis hijos, es imposible. ¿Por qué no iba a aceptar cuando mi viejo amigo me ofreció su hermoso hijo omega, que podría llevar fácilmente a mis hijos, calentar mi cama y ser la alegría de mi vida?

— Yo nunca seré la alegría de su condenada vida, bastardo. ¡Prefiero morir! ¡Mi padre nunca me habría ofrecido así a nadie, y mucho menos a usted!

— Pero lo hizo, y ahora él no puede hacer nada para evitar que suceda, ya que está aún más vigilado que antes en Azkabán. Será mejor que empieces a adaptarte a tu nueva vida aquí conmigo, Draco. Deja de luchar, no te ayudará en absoluto.

Draco apartó la cara para no tener que mirar a ese repugnante hombre, pero Crabbe tomó la mandíbula en un agarre dolorosamente apretado y volteó su cara de regreso.

— Ahora escúchame bien, pequeño mocoso malcriado. Deberías estar agradecido de que te tomé bajo mi protección y que esté dispuesto a darte una vida protegida y con comodidades. Vas a empezar a comportarte en este momento, o tendré que mostrarte cuál es tu lugar, y no va a ser agradable. No puedes escapar de aquí, así que si te comienzas a comportar, te liberaré de esas cuerdas y dejaré que te muevas alrededor de la habitación libremente. Sin embargo, si decides mantener esta actitud difícil, no tendré ningún problema en mantenerte atado a esta cama, siempre y cuando sea necesario. Ahora, ¿te comportarás? — la voz de Crabbe era firme y su expresión horrible.

Draco lo miró desafiante y luego escupió directamente en el rostro del hombre. No tuvo que esperar por la reacción de Crabbe por mucho tiempo, debido a que en el segundo siguiente Crabbe le abofeteó con tanta fuerza que la cabeza de Draco giró hacia un lado y un horrible dolor explotó en su cabeza. Se quedó sin aliento por el dolor y mantuvo la cabeza vuelta, pero Crabbe tomó un puñado de su cabello y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás para que lo mirara.

— Eso fue solo una advertencia, muchachito. Ya aprenderás cuál es tu lugar, te lo prometo. No hay nada que tú o cualquier otra persona pueda hacer para evitar esto. Ahora, iba a ofrecerte algo de cenar, pero no creo que te lo merezcas por el momento. Vamos a ver si un poco de hambre hace que cambies de actitud.

Dicho esto, Crabbe soltó su cabello con un movimiento áspero y salió de la habitación. Draco gimió en agonía. El dolor de cabeza combinado con el maltrato de Crabbe había empeorado, y él trató de tragarse los sollozos de desesperación que trataban de escapar de sus labios. Nunca se había sentido tan impotente en su vida.

_Draco estaba escondido entre las sombras del patio en Hogwarts, cuando Potter salió corriendo del castillo, llamando al rubio. Él lo estaba buscando frenéticamente, pero Draco de repente se sentía tan tímido e incierto y no quería salir de su escondite. Potter lo buscó y lo llamó por su nombre durante mucho tiempo, rogándole que volviera con él, pero Draco no podía obligarse a hacerlo. Se quedó allí como si estuviera pegado en el lugar, pero su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos cuando sintió la desesperación de Potter. Finalmente Potter detuvo su búsqueda, y derrotado, con los hombros caídos, se dio vuelta para irse. La expresión en su rostro era tan desgarradora que Draco no pudo soportarlo más._

_— ¡Harry! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Por favor, vuelve a mí! — Draco lo llamó, pero Potter no podía oírlo. Se había ido._

Draco despertó del intenso sueño, sollozando. Se sentía perdido, como si una gran parte de él le hubiera sido arrebatada a la fuerza. El dolor de perder a su otra mitad era insoportable, no sólo emocionalmente, sino que sentía también dolor por todo su cuerpo. Estaba empapado en un sudor frío, y su escalofrió hacía que todo se sintiera más incómodo. Como estaba atado a la cama, ni siquiera podía alcanzar una manta para mantener el calor.

Se quedó allí, sollozando y temblando por la pérdida, casi delirante gimiendo el nombre de Harry por lo que parecieron horas, hasta que oyó que la puerta se abría y que ya no estaba solo.

— Buenos días, pequeño príncipe. ¿Te sientes más cooperativo hoy? — Crabbe se inclinó sobre Draco para poder verlo mejor. — Ahora, has hecho un lío de ti mismo. ¿Estás enfermo?

Draco no podía responder de ninguna otra manera que no fuera lloriqueando y temblando.

— No podemos permitirlo, ¿verdad? Tengo que conseguir que te mejores, para así poder disfrutar de tu celo a fondo. Ahora, voy a tener que llevarte al baño, para limpiarte y luego regresarte a la cama. Te voy a soltar ahora, pero te lanzaré un Inmobilus para mantenerte bajo control.

Crabbe fue a preparar el baño y luego regresó para liberar a Draco, pero inmediatamente le lanzó el Immobilus así que Draco no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse. Él no estaba en condiciones de luchar de todos modos. Entonces Crabbe levitó a Draco hasta el baño, desapareció su ropa y lo introdujo en la tina de agua caliente que se sentía absolutamente divina.

A Draco le hubiera encantado quedarse en la tina durante horas, disfrutando del calor, pero Crabbe no le daría ese lujo. El bastardo probablemente nunca había oído hablar de algo llamado privacidad.

Cuando Draco estuvo metido en la tina, Crabbe se quitó la chaqueta, se subió las mangas de la camisa y tomó una esponja en la mano. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron con horror; ¿El hijo de puta iba a lavarlo?

De hecho, Crabbe mojó la esponja y puso un poco de espuma de jabón en ella. Entonces empezó lavando cuidadosamente el cuerpo de Draco. Al principio Draco sólo se sentía incómodo, pero luego, se alarmó, cuando se dio cuenta de cómo Crabbe lamia con avidez sus labios y empezó a murmurar para sí mismo.

— Ahora, sé un buen chico. Quédate así siempre, no te defiendas, voy a lavar tu precioso cuerpo todos los días. Mira este vientre, tan plano, que en poco tiempo estará hinchado por nuestro primer hijo. Los músculos magros son buenos, tal vez nuestros hijos hereden eso de tu lado. Eso sería sin duda aceptable. ¿Me pregunto qué tan grande será tu pequeño pene cuando lo frote para ponerlo totalmente erecto? No es que lo vayas a usar mucho a partir de ahora, por supuesto. Tu culo es mucho más importante, y me comprometo a llenar tu pequeño y dulce culo con mi semilla, tan pronto como entres en celo.

Los ojos de Draco estaban casi desorbitados al oír eso, y su alarma se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en pánico a pasos agigantados. ¡Tenía que alejarse de este loco! Trató desesperadamente de alcanzar a todas las posibles deidades que conocía con sus súplicas para ser salvado pronto, o para encontrar una manera de escapar de Crabbe antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Hasta la muerte sería aceptable en estos momentos.

Afortunadamente Crabbe no intentó nada más que manosearlo mientras lo lavaba, y después le hizo levitar a la cama, le dio palmaditas suaves en el trasero después de secarlo con la toalla y cubrirlo con una manta caliente. Luego Draco se vio obligado a beber un vaso de agua que tenía un sabor extraño, poco después se enteró del por qué, cuando Crabbe salió de la habitación y lo liberó del Inmobilus. Draco no podía mantener los ojos abiertos y se quedó dormido tan pronto como la puerta se cerró.

_Las frías manos de Crabbe trataban de agarrarlo, a tientas, arrinconándolo, y Draco apenas logró evadirlo. Estaba cada vez más débil, sin embargo, la cruel risa de Crabbe lo siguió como un tiburón que huele la sangre. Esa risa malvada le heló hasta la médula, paralizándolo de terror y temía el momento en que Crabbe lograra finalmente atraparlo. Si... eso sucedía, Draco sabía que nunca vería la luz del día otra vez — ¡Harry! ¡Por favor, ayúdame! — Draco gritó de desesperación justo en el momento en que Crabbe agarraba su tobillo y tiraba de él hacia abajo. Cuando el cuerpo de Crabbe lo inmovilizó en el colchón, atrapándolo con eficiencia debajo, Draco se defendió con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue en vano. Crabbe era más fuerte. Draco gritó por Harry hasta que Crabbe le hizo callar colocando su enorme mano contra su boca. Entonces, de la nada, Draco consiguió la respuesta que desesperadamente quería oír en la voz de Harry "Mantente fuerte, Draco, estoy en camino". _

Draco se despertó con su corazón martilleando en su pecho. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que había sido un sueño, un sueño terrible, pero la promesa de Harry estaba sonando en su mente, dándole esperanza. Él sonrió y se acostó sobre su espalda, y luego se puso rígido de miedo.

A los pies de la cama estaba parado Crabbe, vestido sólo con una bata de baño abierta, una expresión voraz en su rostro y su repugnante polla dura que sobresalía de su túnica.

— Es hora de despertar, pequeño Draco. No podía dormir, ya que solo podía pensar en ti y en tu precioso cuerpo. Eres tan tentador que no puedo esperar hasta que entres en celo, debo tenerte ahora. Quiero una probada y la quiero ahora.

La cabeza de Draco se aclaró al instante. Recordar la promesa de Harry en el sueño le dio fuerza y valor para luchar contra Crabbe. Tardíamente se acordó de que estaba desnudo bajo la sábana mientras se encogía contra la cabecera, al mismo tiempo que Crabbe le arrebataba la sábana con fuerza.

— ¡No me toques! ¡Ya tengo un compañero y él te matará si me pones aunque sea un dedo encima! — chilló Draco y trató de patear a Crabbe, pero falló.

— Él no está aquí, ¿verdad? Todavía no están vinculados, pero eso va a cambiar muy pronto. ¡Yo soy tu verdadera pareja y vas a sucumbir ante mí! — Crabbe gruñó y consiguió hacerse con los tobillos de Draco, tirando de él hacia la parte inferior de la cama y lo colocó de un tirón sobre su vientre.

— ¡Déjame ir! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a obligarme! ¡Suélta... me! —gruñó Draco, logrando golpear a Crabbe en la cara con el codo, y cuando su agarre en el tobillo de Draco se soltó, le dio una patada tan fuerte que el hombre mayor rugió. Sin embargo, Crabbe no retrocedió, si no que arrojó su cuerpo mucho más grande sobre la parte superior de Draco para mantenerlo controlado.

— ¡Ese te costó el lujo de usar lubricante, perra! ¡Voy a tenerte en seco ahora! ¡Tu propia sangre tendrá que servir! — Crabbe jadeó en el oído de Draco, mientras lo agarraba dolorosamente con una mano por la parte posterior del cuello y sujetaba las manos del rubio con la otra. Aparto las piernas de Draco con una patada, se colocó en medio de sus muslos y empujó la parte inferior de su cuerpo contra el trasero de Draco.

— ¡Bájate! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! ¡Me estás haciendo daño! — Draco gritó de rabia y frustración y trató de escabullirse de debajo de Crabbe pero fue en vano.

— Dale la bienvenida al dolor, putita. ¡Es hora de que aprendas cuál es tu lugar! — Crabbe gruñó y empujó contra Draco otra vez, pero el rubio estaba tan tenso debajo de él que no consiguió que su polla entrara simplemente empujando de ese modo. Liberó la mano con la que tenía sujetado su cuello y la metió entre las nalgas de Draco para guiar su polla hacia el interior. Sin embargo, Draco en ese momento era capaz de girar la cabeza y mordió a Crabbe en su brazo con tanta fuerza que probó su sangre.

Crabbe bramó con furia y golpeó a Draco tan fuerte que este vio estrellas, pero aún así no dejó de luchar. Gritaba con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones para que Harry lo escuchara y viniera a ayudarlo, y al mismo tiempo luchaba por su vida, tratando de quitar a Crabbe de su espalda.

Su lucha parecía estar condenada cuando él empezó a cansarse, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y una voz llena de fría rabia gruñó:

— ¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi compañero, Crabbe!

Harry había irrumpido en la habitación con dos Aurores y había hechizado con un Petrificus Totalus a Crabbe, antes de que Draco se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y dejara de gritar. Con dos zancadas Harry alcanzó la cama, pateó a Crabbe para sacarlo de encima y tomó a Draco en sus brazos. En el último momento, Harry pareció darse cuenta de que Draco estaba desnudo, y envolvió una manta a su alrededor antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

— ¿Estás bien, Draco? ¿Te duele? ¡Te lo juro, voy a matarlo si él te hizo algo! — Harry murmuró al oído de Draco.

Draco no podía responder, su alivio era tan abrumador que sólo pudo dejar escapar un sollozo roto en el hombro de Harry.

— Merlín, tu cara... y las muñecas. Eso es todo, está muerto. — Harry gruñó e hizo el intento de levantarse, pero Draco se aferró a él para que no pudiera salir.

— ¡No! ¡No lo hagas, no vale la pena! La única cosa que importa es que has venido por mí. Gracias, Harry. — dijo Draco en voz baja y temblorosa.

Harry envolvió sus brazos con más fuerza a su alrededor y lo besó en la sien.

— Yo siempre vendré por ti si me necesitas, Draco. Eres mi compañero, después de todo.

— Sí, eres mi compañero también. Siento no haber confiado en ti — susurró Draco.

— Shh, está bien ahora. Te tengo.

Se quedaron allí envueltos el uno en el otro durante mucho tiempo, Harry explicándole tranquilamente cómo le habían encontrado, hasta que los Aurores habían capturado a Crabbe y lo trasladaron lejos. A continuación, el jefe del equipo de Aurores regresó de nuevo donde ellos y les dijo que todo había sido despejado. Luego los acompañó de regreso a Hogwarts, donde McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey y Narcissa Malfoy ya estaban esperando por ellos.

Draco fue inmediatamente trasladado a la enfermería para un chequeo y Harry tuvo que esperar afuera con la directora y la madre de Draco. Draco sólo esperaba que su madre no le hiciera pasar a Harry un mal rato. Podía ser muy protectora con su único hijo.

Madame Pomfrey le hizo muchas preguntas y lo escaneó con varios hechizos para tener la certeza de que no había lesiones ocultas u otro daño causado además de las contusiones evidentes como el puño de Crabbe y la irritación alrededor de sus muñecas. Afortunadamente Draco había sido capaz de luchar contra Crabbe el tiempo suficiente para evitar que él lo violara. Harry y los Aurores definitivamente habían llegado en el último momento.

Cuando Pomfrey terminó su examen, llamó a los demás al cuarto y les pidió que se sentaran. Draco tenía órdenes estrictas de permanecer en la cama.

— Señora Malfoy, no creo que sea prudente dejar que Draco regrese a su casa en este momento como usted me lo pidió. Me gustaría tenerlo vigilado por causa de la poción sin identificar que se vio obligado a tomar y su considerable estrés emocional. Combinado a que su cuerpo está pasando por grandes cambios en este momento a causa del despertar de su lado omega y su cercano celo, puede causar serios problemas con su magia, así como daños en su cuerpo — explicó Madame Pomfrey.

— Pero, ¿cómo puede asegurarse de que estará a salvo cuando comienza su celo? Hay alrededor de mil estudiantes aquí y que uno entre en celo puede causar un caos significativo aquí. Yo más bien lo llevaría a casa, si usted lo permite. — explicó Narcissa Malfoy.

— Señora Malfoy, hemos dispuesto un cuarto seguro para su hijo y su compañero, si él desea compartir su primer celo con él. Estará seguro allí. Los únicos que van a ser admitidos en esa sala serán el compañero del señor Malfoy y Madame Pomfrey en caso de emergencia, y por supuesto también a los elfos domésticos. Le aseguro que su hijo estará a salvo — dijo McGonagall.

— Muy bien, si eso es aceptable para Draco, entonces es aceptable para mí también. Él puede decidir por sí mismo, pero un sólo incidente más y lo llevaré de vuelta a casa sin pedir permiso. Ahora, ¿puedo hablar con Draco, por favor? En privado, si es que se puede. — Narcissa dirigió su fría mirada a todos los demás en la sala, y funcionó como magia, la habitación quedó vacía en dos segundos. Draco sonrió. Su madre siempre había sido así, sabía lo que quería y cómo hacer que sucediera.

Su sonrisa murió en sus labios cuando Narcissa volvió la mirada hacia su hijo, viéndose seria.

— Ahora, Draco, quiero oírlo. ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto? Me gustaría que vinieras a casa después de ese horrible incidente con Crabbe. Por lo menos en casa estarás a salvo.

— Estoy bien aquí, madre. Confío en McGonagall y su capacidad para asegurar la habitación para mi celo. No habrá problemas aquí. También tengo a Harry, así que voy a estar perfectamente a salvo aquí. ¿Y tú, Madre, estás bien? Harry dijo que le habías sacado a Padre la información necesaria de forma tan eficiente que había sido aterrador.

Narcissa sonrió por primera vez después de su llegada a Hogwarts.

— Sí, todavía tengo ese poder sobre él, sobre todo cuando sé qué información estoy buscando. En realidad ni siquiera fue tan difícil una vez que le dije que su pequeño secreto había causado que su hijo sea secuestrado. Después de eso fue fácil. Dijo que había sido Crabbe, y luego supimos exactamente dónde empezar a buscarte.

— Harry me dijo que padre tiene un ojo negro que se ve aún más desagradable del que tengo. ¿De verdad le pegaste?

Narcissa parecía un poco avergonzada.

— Sí, bueno, no estoy orgullosa de ello, pero quería asegurarme que él sabía lo que pensaba de su pequeño contrato con Crabbe. Es indignante la forma en que te utilizó como una recompensa para recibir la ayuda de Crabbe. Incluso si él pensaba que podía hablar del trato después, todavía era imperdonable.

— ¿Así que él me prometió a Crabbe en primer lugar? ¡Nunca creí que haría tal cosa! ¿Qué clase de padre hace eso? — Draco estaba en shock. — Él también le había dicho a Crabbe que yo era un omega, pero mantenía esa información oculta de mí. ¿Por qué hizo eso?

— Debes entender, Draco, cuando nos enteramos de que eras un omega, tu padre estaba preocupado de cómo eso haría que se viera nuestra familia. Los Malfoy necesitan parecer fuertes en el mundo exterior, no débiles, y necesitábamos toda la protección que pudiéramos conseguir. Tú ya tenías fuertes rasgos alfa, probablemente aprendidos de tu padre, y hasta que pudiéramos descifrar cómo poder sacar un mayor provecho de tu condición de omega, él pensó que era más seguro si tú y todos los demás pensaban que eras un alfa, igual que tu padre. Él echó un hechizo fuerte sobre ti para evitar que alguien se entere de tu estado real, pero después de que fue enviado a Azkabán, no fue capaz de fortalecer el hechizo cada vez que se reunían. Es por eso que el hechizo se desvaneció y tu secreto fue revelado. Lamento que hayas tenido que enterarte de esta manera, Draco.

— Yo podría matarlo en este momento, madre. ¡Espero que se pudra en Azkabán por el resto de su vida! — Draco resopló con enojo.

— Es probable que lo haga, hijo, al igual que Crabbe. — Su madre se estremeció con repugnancia. — Ahora, dime, ¿estás absolutamente seguro de que Harry Potter es el compañero adecuado para ti? Pensé que no te llevabas muy bien con él y eso me preocupa.

— Estoy seguro, madre. Harry es el más adecuado para mí.

— Vas a estar unido a él por el resto de tu vida.

— Lo sé, mamá.

Narcissa suspiró, se puso de pie y se inclinó para besar a su hijo en la mejilla.

— Muy bien, entonces. Confío en que sepas lo que estás haciendo. Me tengo que ir ahora, pero voy a estar de vuelta mañana para ver cómo sigues. Les diré a los demás que entren cuando salga. Trata de descansar, Draco.

En el momento que Narcissa dejó la habitación, McGonagall con Madame Pomfrey entraron en ella.

— ¿Dónde está Harry? — Draco preguntó, confundido.

— La señora Malfoy quería hablar con él un momento. Él vendrá tan pronto como hayan terminado — dijo McGonagall, y Draco sintió que se le revolvía el estómago de miedo.

— Nada de eso, querido — dijo Madame Pomfrey después de ver la expresión de dolor de Draco. — Tu compañero no tardará en llegar, así que no hay necesidad de preocuparse.

Draco contuvo una réplica mordaz de que él no estaba preocupado por sí mismo, sino por Harry. Su madre podía ser bastante intimidante si era necesario.

Tan pronto como Harry regresó, McGonagall les explicó los arreglos que había hecho para su alojamiento después de que Draco saliera de la enfermería. Sus nuevas habitaciones estaban ubicadas en la sexta planta y había dos entradas diferentes al cuarto por motivos de seguridad. Una de ellas era como cualquier otra puerta, encantada para que se abriera sólo para Harry o Draco. La otra puerta se encontraba escondida detrás de un tapiz y estaba hechizada de manera similar. Nadie más que McGonagall, Draco y Harry sabían de su existencia. Si necesitaban a Madame Pomfrey, ella podría entrar sólo por red Flu. Los elfos domésticos serían capaces de ir y venir como de costumbre, pero sólo cuando fueran llamados. Draco y Harry estarían a salvo allí durante el celo de Draco.

Después de que McGonagall y Pomfrey dejaron a los chicos solos en la habitación de Draco, Draco agarró el brazo de Harry y lo arrastró hasta la cama.

— Ven aquí, Harry. Siéntate.

Harry obedeció y envolvió su brazo alrededor de Draco, quien se acurrucó contra su compañero.

— Así que, ¿qué quería mi madre de ti?— Draco tenía que preguntar.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

— Sólo el consejo materno normal, supongo. _"Le haces daño y te haré sufrir"_ y ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿No te asustaste después de eso?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Querías que me fuera?

— No, por supuesto que no. Ya te dije que te aceptaba como mi compañero, ¿no? — Draco resopló.

— Sólo quiero que estés seguro. Lo último que quiero es que te arrepientas después — explicó Harry.

— Simplemente genial. ¿Después de tratar de convencerme tanto tiempo para que acepte que somos compañeros, ahora tienes dudas? ¿Está poniéndote nervioso por lo que está por venir? ¿Por qué es? ¿Mi celo o el compromiso de por vida? — Draco gruñó.

— ¡No tengo miedo del compromiso! Es sólo que... que yo no tengo mucha experiencia en la cama y... temo que te decepciones de mi... — Harry tartamudeó y Draco resopló.

— No es como si pudiéramos practicar de antemano de todos modos. Sólo tengo que vivir con ello. Más importante aún, me gustaría saber si eres un buen besador. — Draco miró disimuladamente a Harry y le guiñó un ojo, y fue recompensado con la visión de Harry sonrojándose.

— ¡Por el amor de Salazar, Potter! ¿Tengo que dibujarte un mapa? ¡Sólo bésame ya!

Harry hizo lo que se le ordenaba y besó a Draco con tanto entusiasmo que Draco se encontró sintiendo placer hasta en la punta de los pies. Potter definitivamente sabía cómo compensar su falta de experiencia con entusiasmo, y eso era lo suficientemente bueno para Draco.

Dos días después, Draco salió de la enfermería y se trasladó a sus nuevas habitaciones con Harry. Ellos estuvieron gratamente sorprendidos por lo cómoda que se veía su habitación; una pequeña sala de estar con sofás y mesas; y un acogedor fuego encendido en la chimenea. La habitación tenía una gran cama con dosel, dos armarios, una chimenea de tamaño decente y la puerta oculta para emergencias. El baño tenía una bañera, por la cual Draco estaba agradecido. Él había perdido sus largos baños en el baño de Prefectos.

Se instalaron en sus nuevas habitaciones rápidamente, pero las cosas se pusieron un poco incómodas a la hora de acostarse. Draco usó el baño primero y se puso el pijama allí, entonces Harry hizo lo mismo. Draco ya estaba en la cama, con la manta envuelta firmemente alrededor de él cuando Harry salió del baño.

Se acomodaron en la cama lo más alejados el uno del otro como les fue posible, yaciendo tan tensos como si fueran tableros. Harry había apagado las luces, por lo que estaban sólo iluminados por el fuego en la chimenea. Draco había estado pensando casi constantemente en algo y ahora era un buen momento para sacar el tema, pero estaba indeciso. Finalmente se preparó psicológicamente.

— ¿Harry?

— ¿Sí?

— He estado pensando...

— Suena siniestro — la voz de Harry le hizo gracia. — ¿Y por qué estamos susurrando?

— ¡Basta, Potter, lo digo en serio!— Draco resopló y golpeó a Harry en las costillas. — Ahora, escúchame y ponte serio. ¡Esto es algo que me ha estado molestando desde hace un tiempo y tú no lo estás haciendo más fácil para mí!

— Bien, bien, te escucho.

— Sí, bueno, como tú sabes, mi primer celo se aproxima en pocos días, y yo estaba pensando que, ya que será mi primera vez... haciendo eso, me gustaría que mi primera vez sea menos... descontrolada.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

— Ya sabes, cuando comience el celo ni tú ni yo seremos capaces de controlarnos debido a las feromonas. El impulso de aparearse es demasiado intenso y probablemente será bastante desordenado y salvaje. Lo más probable es que no recordemos mucho sobre ello después, estaremos agotados cuando termine el celo, pero... me gustaría que mi primera vez sea algo de lo que pueda acordarme. Así que estaba pensando, ¿si te gustaría hacer el amor conmigo ahora, antes de que tengamos que enfrentarnos al celo? Se completará la unión si lo hacemos ahora, pero igual iba a suceder cuando el celo comenzara.

— Draco... — Harry se volvió hacia Draco y lo tomó en sus brazos. — Quiero hacer el amor contigo en este momento, pero sólo si estás seguro. ¿Estás preparado para ello tan pronto tras lo que pasó con Crabbe?

— Sí, estoy seguro. Sobre todo después de lo que pasó con Crabbe. Quiero borrar esos horribles recuerdos y hacer unos nuevos y hermosos de nosotros en su lugar.

Harry respondió besándolo con tanta ternura que el corazón de Draco casi se llenó por completo de afecto. Se besaron durante mucho tiempo y Draco podía sentir la erección de Harry empujando contra la suya. Los dos estaban duros, incluso con sus ropas puestas. Eso le recordó que llevaban demasiada ropa encima para la ocasión, y comenzó a abrir el pijama de Harry separándolo de su cuerpo. Harry correspondió del mismo modo y pronto estaban contorsionándose uno contra el otro totalmente desnudos, besándose de manera hambrienta y frenéticamente.

Finalmente Draco rompió el beso y con voz ronca le preguntó:

— ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo, ¿verdad?

— Sí, en cierto modo. Hermione me hizo leer un libro entero sobre el sexo gay. Estoy preparado.

— ¡Ewww, no quiero oír hablar de Granger mientras tenemos relaciones sexuales!— Draco se quejó.

— Tú preguntaste, así que cállate y deja que me ocupe de esto — le dijo Harry y volvió a besarlo.

Harry obviamente había leído el libro completo, porque Draco ni siquiera sabía que tenía tantos puntos sensibles de su cuerpo. Harry se burlaba sin piedad, sacando sonidos poco dignos de los labios de Draco antes de que pudiera detenerlos. Harry lamió y chupó su clavícula y los pezones hasta que Draco gritó debido a su desesperada necesidad de culminar.

Harry se tomó su tiempo pasando su lengua por el cuerpo de Draco, contando todas sus costillas y mordisqueando sus caderas afiladas antes de tomar casi con reverencia la erección de Draco en su mano y mirarla con gran interés.

Draco se movió con impaciencia y sacudió sus caderas.

— Sabes, eso es un poco embarazoso — gruñó y trató de alejarse, pero Harry tuvo un firme control de sus caderas y no lo dejó moverse.

— ¡No, es hermoso! ¿Por qué querrías ocultarlo?

— ¿Umm, la decencia común? No quiero andar paseando por ahí con mi polla colgando para que todos la vean — Draco frunció el ceño.

— No colgando, lo preferiría firme y con orgullo por la atención, y sólo para mí— Harry gruñó posesivo y lo chupó en su boca.

El resoplido de Draco se convirtió en un profundo gemido apreciativo cuando Harry centró toda su atención en chupar y lamer la polla del rubio. Fue demasiado y Draco se sintió caer vergonzosamente rápido hacia su clímax. Trató de evitarlo pensando en cualquier cosa que no fuera la divina boca que con entusiasmo chupaba su polla y lamia sus bolas. Pero todo fue en vano, ya que su clímax lo atravesó con tal fuerza que Harry tuvo que retroceder un poco para evitar ahogarse.

Draco estaba tumbado completamente débil cuando Harry apoyó la cabeza en su cadera, lamiendo perezosamente los últimos remanentes de su clímax. Draco se dio cuenta de que Harry no tuvo el mismo privilegio que él de llegar al orgasmo, así que con gran esfuerzo, levantó la mano para pasar sus dedos por el grueso cabello de Harry.

— ¿Te gustaría que yo... hiciera lo mismo? — Preguntó Draco en voz baja, pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

— No, estoy bien. Quiero culminar dentro de ti. ¿Te sientes con ánimo para hacerlo?

— Ahora es un buen momento como cualquier otro. Sólo... ten cuidado. No lo he hecho antes — Draco susurró, sintiendo un aleteo nervioso en su vientre.

— Solo relájate. Yo me ocuparé de ti, lo prometo. — Harry murmuró mientras acariciaba la base de su polla y jugaba con sus testículos. Él susurró un hechizo de lubricación y arrastró sus resbaladizos dedos hacia abajo entre las nalgas de Draco. Con la otra mano dobló la pierna derecha de Draco y lo colocó de lado, así podría tener un mejor acceso a su parte más privada.

El dedo de Harry se frotó contra la entrada de Draco, primero suavemente, luego con más presión, y Draco gimió. Su agotada polla había revivido milagrosamente y estaba resueltamente poniéndose dura otra vez.

La punta del dedo de Harry se deslizó en su interior y todo lo que Draco sintió fue una ligera presión. El dedo lentamente se empujó más profundo y entonces hubo una ligera molestia, pero no hubo ningún tipo de dolor como Draco había temido. Harry movió su dedo dentro y fuera lentamente, hasta que Draco comenzó a empujarse hacia atrás. Entonces Harry añadió otro dedo, y fue incómodo al principio. Draco luchó para relajarse y luego poco a poco empezó a sentirse mejor, incluso sintió placer. Luego, cuando el tercer dedo llegó a jugar, Draco casi se apartó de ellos. Eso dolió, aun cuando Harry añadió generosamente más lubricación.

— ¡Detente! Dame un segundo — suplicó Draco, y Harry se detuvo de inmediato. Cuando empezó a retirar sus dedos Draco agarró su muñeca. — No, no los saques. Sólo dame un segundo, ¿de acuerdo?

— Pero parece que te hago daño. No tenemos que hacer esto ahora — Harry discutió, pero Draco no quería ni siquiera pensarlo.

— ¡Lo haremos! Mi celo está llegando, y quiero hacerlo antes de que llegue. Sólo... vamos a hacerlo poco a poco, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió y esperó a que Draco le diera permiso para seguir adelante. Se sintió mejor entonces y Draco comenzó a relajarse otra vez, moviéndose al ritmo de los dedos de Harry. Harry se movió un poco y su mano se movió con él a un nuevo ángulo que envió chispas por toda la columna de Draco.

— ¡Ohh, allí! ¿Qué fue eso? — Preguntó Draco, con voz temblorosa.

— Debe haber sido tu próstata. ¿Cómo se siente?

— ¡Cómo si un pequeño relámpago estuviera haciendo cosquillas en la cabeza de mi polla desde adentro, fue increíble! Hazlo otra vez, por favor — Draco ordenó y fue recompensado con otro relámpago inmediatamente. — No más, o me voy a venir de nuevo. ¡Por favor, Harry, te quiero dentro de mí ahora, estoy listo!

Harry no perdió tiempo en lubricar su polla y posicionarse contra la entrada de Draco. Poco a poco comenzó a empujarse adentro, y si Draco había pensado que los tres dedos de Harry fueron demasiado, la sensación fue diez veces peor con su polla. Draco no pensaba quejarse, sin embargo, porque había decidido que tenía que experimentar esto con Harry sin la lujuria y locura de su celo. Iba a estar bien.

Mordiéndose el labio para no dejar que Harry se enterara de lo mucho que le dolía, Draco levantó su pierna alrededor de la cintura del moreno para tener una mejor posición, mientras que Harry gradualmente se hundía más profundamente dentro él, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de extrema concentración en su rostro. Cuando estuvo completamente asentado dentro de Draco, por fin abrió los ojos.

— Yo... no puedo... eres tan... tan apretado... no puedo... — Harry jadeó.

Draco levantó la cabeza, tomó firmemente el cuello de Harry y juntó sus labios en un beso caliente. Harry respondió al beso con igual fervor, y como por instinto, comenzó superficialmente a empujar.

Conforme sus besos continuaban, Draco se dio cuenta de que su malestar y dolor había disminuido y todo lo que sentía en cambio, era placer y plenitud interior. A instancias de Draco, Harry profundizó y aceleró sus embestidas hasta que empujaba con más fuerza, literalmente, golpeándolo con tal fuerza que Draco tuvo que sostenerse contra la cabecera con las manos para evitar golpearse la cabeza contra de ella.

El nudo de Harry escogió ese momento para adquirir su tamaño completo y eso hizo que Draco se sobresaltara al principio, era enorme, o al menos Draco lo sentía de esa manera, pero después de la incomodidad inicial, Draco comenzó a disfrutar de él. Se movía dentro de él de una manera que masajeaba en todos los lugares correctos dentro y lo hacía olvidarse de todo lo demás, excepto del gran placer que le ofrecía.

Harry estaba tan excitado que no pasó mucho tiempo para que llegara al límite, temblando y gruñendo su dicha en el cuello de Draco, su polla palpitando una enorme cantidad de eyaculación dentro de Draco. El rubio no se quedó atrás, y mientras se movían juntos, cabalgando sobre las olas de placer puro, Draco sintió un cálido resplandor de magia estableciéndose sobre ellos. Abrió los ojos para ver que estaban envueltos, literalmente, en una magia resplandeciente que latía al ritmo del golpe de sus corazones.

— ¡Harry! ¿Harry, lo ves? ¿Lo sientes? — Draco alertó a su amante, y cuando Harry abrió los ojos con asombro, se quedó mirando la cara de Draco impresionado.

— Sí, puedo sentirlo en todas partes. Como si fuéramos uno en algún nivel. Puedo sentirte, Draco.

— Somos uno, Harry. Estamos realmente vinculados ahora.

Harry lo besó apasionadamente y envolvió a Draco fuertemente en sus brazos.

— Eres mío ahora, Draco. Nadie más puede tenerte.

Draco le devolvió el beso, perfectamente contento, por primera vez, en todo el tiempo que podía recordar. Ni siquiera pensó en quejarse de que se encontraba aprisionado por el nudo de Harry, negándose a dejar que se separaran.

Al día siguiente, Draco volvió a fustigar a su equipo de Quidditch después de la vergonzosa derrota en el partido contra los Gryffindor. Sin piedad entrenó al equipo para que obedezcan sus mandamientos y desafíen sus límites, haciéndolos hacer ejercicios una y otra vez.

Por el rabillo del ojo Draco notó que Harry se encontraba sentado en las gradas y voló más cerca.

— ¿Espiándonos de nuevo, Potter? Qué vergüenza — Draco se burló de su compañero.

Harry se encogió de hombros y sonrió a Draco.

— Sólo quería ver si tenías alguna idea nueva para tu formación.

— Eso es lo que te gustaría saber. Ahora piérdete, estoy ocupado aquí — Draco le ordenó, pero Harry simplemente sonrió perezosamente hacia él.

— No hasta que me des un beso, entrenador.

— ¡No aquí, Potter!

— No es como si no supieran que estamos vinculados. ¡Vamos, Draco!

Suspirando dramáticamente, Draco se acercó a Harry, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y lo besuqueó sin aliento.

— ¿Fue lo suficientemente bueno? — Preguntó Draco, y cuando Harry no pudo realizar ninguna respuesta verbal en dos segundos, sonrió, agitó la mano y se fue volando. Harry se quedó allí un rato, aturdido, y luego se dio la vuelta para irse.

Cuatro días más tarde, Draco estaba sentado en el Gran Comedor almorzando, cuando se sintió caliente como si tuviera fiebre. Su cabeza se mareó y su apetito desapareció repentinamente. Sintió su piel como si estuviera envuelta en fuego, y brevemente consideró visitar a Madame Pomfrey antes de la práctica de Quidditch. Se puso de pie para irse, cuando sintió una sensación de hormigueo en el ano y una inundación repentina de líquido escapar de su trasero, mojando sus pantalones debajo de sus túnicas.

Finalmente cayó en la cuenta de que esto debía ser su celo. Trató de caminar con tanta calma como le fue posible para salir del Gran Comedor, pero se dio cuenta de que muchos de los jóvenes alfas giraron la cabeza automáticamente. Uno tras otro comenzaron a ponerse de pie y seguir a Draco fuera del Gran Comedor.

Justo al llegar al Vestíbulo, sintió que lo agarraban del brazo, y se dio la vuelta, listo para atacar a cualquiera que intentara saltar sobre él. Su mano se congeló en el aire cuando vio a Granger parada junto a él.

— Apúrate, Draco, te han olido y ahora están detrás de ti. Corre a tus habitaciones y quédate allí. Yo los distraeré y te dará más tiempo para llegar. Voy a buscar a Harry y le digo que vaya contigo tan pronto como le sea posible.

— Gracias, Granger. — Draco se dio la vuelta y corrió tan rápido como pudo. Oyó como Granger gritaba detrás de él, obviamente lanzando diversos hechizos, y sus perseguidores ya no estaban detrás de él. Sin embargo, había otros alfas caminando por los pasillos por donde Draco tuvo que pasar, y después de oler el aire, comenzaron a perseguirlo tan vigorosamente como los primeros.

Draco estaba corriendo por su vida, esquivando y escabulléndose de sus manos para que no lo alcanzaran, logrando llegar a la puerta de sus habitaciones primero y cerrándola detrás de él. Se apoyó jadeando contra la puerta, su corazón martilleaba dentro de su pecho, y escuchó a medida que más y más jóvenes alfas se reunían fuera de la habitación, tratando de entrar, discutiendo y luchando entre sí para ver quién sería el primero en llegar a él. ¿No se daban cuenta de que él ya se había vinculado? ¿O eran tan jóvenes que no tenían el menor control sobre sus instintos todavía? Draco no lo sabía, pero no tenía ganas de saberlo tampoco.

La conmoción fuera de la habitación se puso peor, y de pronto Draco pudo escuchar la voz de McGonagall gritando fuertemente sobre el alboroto. Les tomó algo de tiempo, pero finalmente McGonagall y algunos profesores se las arreglaron para tener la situación bajo control. Después de que los profesores habían apartado a todos de la puerta, Draco suspiró aliviado y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha. Su piel hormigueaba y le picaba desde adentro, y él pensó que una ducha fría lo ayudaría. Acababa de regresar a la habitación vestido solamente con su bata de baño, cuando fue sorprendido por unos golpes en la puerta.

— ¡Déjame entrar, Malfoy! ¡Sé que estás ahí solo! — La voz de un joven alfa estaba suplicando. — ¡Voy a ser bueno contigo, sólo déjame entrar!

Pronto hubo varias voces gritando detrás de la puerta, todos ellos pidiéndole a Draco que los dejara entrar, que los eligiera, que dejara que lo tuvieran. Draco se tapó los oídos con las manos y corrió de vuelta a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

De repente la puerta secreta se abrió y cerró, pero no había nadie a la vista. Draco se puso instantáneamente alerta, preparándose para defenderse, pero Harry apareció de debajo de su capa de invisibilidad.

— ¡Harry!— El alivio de Draco fue instantáneo. — ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Pensé que habías prometido mantenerme a salvo! ¡Había cientos de alfas persiguiéndome a través de todo el castillo y tú no estabas allí! Ahora hay un montón de alfas golpeando nuestra puerta, exigiendo que les deje entrar. ¡Tuve la tentación de hacerlo, ya que no te preocupas por mi bienestar por lo que parece! — la irritación de Draco sólo creció cuando vio la expresión avergonzada de Harry.

— Estaba en el campo de Quidditch, tuvimos práctica, como ya sabias. ¿Cómo así comenzó tu celo tan abruptamente? ¿No sentiste alguna cosa antes de que te golpeara? Y no había cientos de ellos persiguiéndote, quizá cincuenta o un poco más, pero...

— ¡Harry! ¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Deberías haber estado aquí conmigo para que me protegieras! — gritó Draco.

— Lo sé, amor, y lo siento. Cuando Hermione me encontró y me dijo lo que pasó, dejé todo y corrí tan rápido como pude para llegar a ti. Lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo — le dijo Harry con dulzura mientras envolvía a Draco en un abrazo protector.

El abrazo de Harry probablemente estaba destinado a ser reconfortante, pero Draco pudo sentir el momento exacto en que el olor de sus feromonas lo alcanzaron, Harry instantáneamente se puso alerta y excitado. Él gruñó contra el cuello de Draco y este sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas y los músculos se relajaban. Él inmediatamente se inclinó hacia Harry y permitió que este sostuviera su peso. Él tenía a su alfa ahora y su instinto le exigía que se sometiera y dejara que su alfa se encargara de él y de sus necesidades durante el celo.

Los golpes en la puerta seguía tan fuertes como siempre, y Harry de mala gana se alejó de Draco, lo puso sobre la cama y jaló bruscamente la puerta que daba a la sala de estar.

— ¡El alfa de esta manada está aquí ahora, así que váyanse a la mierda! ¡Este omega es mío! — Harry gritó a través de la puerta principal y envió un poderoso hechizo cortante a través de esta. Draco no creía que fuera posible que un hechizo funcionara a través de una puerta, pero entonces escuchó varios gritos y luego todo quedó en silencio.

Harry se veía con aire satisfecho cuando regresó a la habitación, pero al ver a su omega sin recato en la cama, gloriosamente desnudo y presentándose a sí mismo, se puso serio, rasgó su ropa alejándolas de su cuerpo lo más rápido que pudo y saltó sobre Draco.

— ¡Eres mío!— Harry gruñó, hundiendo su nariz entre los rizos rubios de Draco en la base de su pene e inhalando profundamente.

Draco se estremeció por la excitación, su picor interno empeoraba con cada segundo que pasaba y que Harry no se encontraba dentro de él. Se retorció y tiró del cabello de Harry para conseguir que le prestara atención.

— ¡Harry, te necesito ahora!

Harry parpadeó y enterró nuevamente su cara en la entrepierna de Draco, esta vez arrastrando su lengua sobre la polla de Draco y sobre sus testículos, dobló las piernas del rubio contra su pecho mientras pasaba su lengua a través de la entrada de Draco, saboreando su lubricante natural que fluía de él constantemente.

— Mmm... Sabes tan bien — murmuró Harry y agachó la cabeza de nuevo.

— ¡Harry! ¡Dije AHORA! ¡Este hormigueo me está matando, haces algo al respecto ahora o te juro que voy a dejar que uno de esos ansiosos jóvenes alfas me ayude! — Draco casi gritó, y esta vez Harry actuó.

— ¡Nunca, nunca vuelvas a decir eso! — Harry gruñó mientras empujaba las piernas de Draco para separarlas aún más y con un empuje rápido se adentró en él. — No habrá jamás otra persona que tenga relaciones sexuales contigo — Harry enfatizaba cada palabra con un empuje salvaje, y Draco jadeaba por el placer, teniendo a su compañero finalmente dentro de él y también disfrutando de su posesivo arrebato de celos.

A partir de ese momento, Draco no tuvo que pedirle a Harry sexo; este estaba listo para la siguiente ronda tan pronto como se recuperaban del último encuentro. Ellos follaban, descansaban mientras esperaban a que el nudo los liberara, follaban, se anudaban, esperaban, dormían, follaban, se anudaban, esperaban, comían o bebían algo, y después de una rápida visita al baño, follaban otra vez. Después de tres días estaban tan agotados que tenían que apoyarse el uno contra el otro si deseaban salir de la cama.

Draco sólo tenía vagos recuerdos de aquellos días pasados en el frenesí del celo, pero cuando este terminó después de cuatro días, estaba totalmente agotado, pero feliz. Cada músculo de su cuerpo le dolía y sabía que ambos tenían que abstenerse de tener relaciones sexuales durante al menos unos días o los genitales se les caerían, pero habían sido unos brillante cuatro días para los dos. Ahora estaban unidos con más fuerza que antes. Draco también había aprendido mucho acerca de las nuevas posiciones y cómo utilizar su imaginación para inventar aún más.

Estaban tumbados en la cama en la noche del cuarto día del celo de Draco, disfrutando de su tiempo juntos sin la lujuria frenética, y en caso de Draco, sin el hormigueo constante e irritante. Draco estaba metido firmemente bajo el brazo de Harry y dibujaba patrones de inactividad en el pecho del moreno con su dedo.

— ¿Crees que me has preñado durante este celo?— Draco preguntó vacilante después de un largo silencio.

— No lo sé. Al menos hicimos nuestro mejor intento, ¿no? — Harry se rió entre dientes. — Pero en serio, no me importaría empezar nuestra familia ahora. Si no te preñaste esta vez, ¿tal vez sea para el próximo celo?

— Sí. Sé que aún estamos jóvenes, así que no me importaría que tuviéramos un poco de tiempo juntos en primer lugar, sin hijos. Aunque mi madre estaría extasiada si tenemos niños. Gracias a Merlín, mi próximo celo no será hasta dentro de seis meses. No sobreviviría si fuera más pronto. — Draco suspiró y besó el hombro de Harry.

— Bueno, eso nos da un montón de tiempo para practicar. Vamos a necesitar toda la práctica que podamos conseguir, al menos, para construir una mejor resistencia. Pero tal vez sería mejor esperar un par de días antes de comenzar nuestra práctica exclusiva. Creo que necesito más descanso después de nuestros cuatro días de maratón. — Harry bostezó y se estiró, tirando a Draco aún más a su lado.

— Sí, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, Harry. Vamos a dormir ahora; hay un nuevo día mañana, — murmuró Draco, estableciéndose aún más cómodamente contra su compañero. — Además, todavía tengo una cuenta que ajustar contigo y tu condenado equipo de Quidditch.

**_Fin_**


End file.
